


Demiurg

by Satanachia



Series: Czerwienią barwiąc świat [12]
Category: Avengers Ultimate, Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Ultimates
Genre: Gen
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-01
Updated: 2014-07-01
Packaged: 2018-02-06 22:41:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1875147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satanachia/pseuds/Satanachia





	Demiurg

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Raspberry_Glass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raspberry_Glass/gifts).



Gdy zamyka palce na Sześcianie, nie czuje nic i przez chwilę jest to co najmniej niepokojące. Owszem, nie spodziewał się fajerwerków czy jakiś wybitnie odznaczających się zmian, jednak sądził, że poczuje coś. Coś, cokolwiek, co da mu znać, że Sześcian działa.   
  
Ściska mocniej kostkę i nawet przez skórzaną rękawiczkę czuje jej ciepłe, rytmiczne pulsowanie, co nieco go uspokaja. Po chwili pulsowanie zmienia rytm, a Sześcian nabiera intensywnej, czerwonej barwy, prześwitującej między palcami krwawą łuną. Tylko chwilę zajmuje mu zauważenie, że pulsowanie dopasowało się rytmem do jego pulsu, a Sześcian nieznacznie zmienił swój rozmiar i układa się lepiej w dłoni.   
  
— Sprawdźmy, czy działa — rzuca konwersacyjnym tonem do najemnika A.I.M, który wkroczył do sali, by zameldować wykonanie rozkazu.   
  
— Musiało być ci ciężko — zaczyna Red Skull, przekładając Sześcian do kieszeni.   
  
— Ciężko? — Mężczyzna wpatruje się w niego zdezorientowany.   
  
— Kiedy zginął twój brat. Przecież byliście bardzo zżyci — wyjaśnia cierpliwie Skull i przez chwilę na twarzy najemnika miga ból. — Najgorsze jest to, że ten, który go zabił wciąż nie poniósł kary. — Żołnierz zagryza wargi i gniewnie kiwa głową. — Po prostu to zakończ — radzi mu, a tamten wybiega z pomieszczenia, ściskając mocniej karabin, co daje Skullowi jednoznaczny dowód, że Sześcian działa.   
  
A on może już wszystko.


End file.
